


That’s what You Get

by Rachee (orphan_account)



Category: Rugrats & All Grown Up! (Cartoons)
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Duct Tape, Gen, Puffy cheeks, Revenge, Torture, breath holding fetish, face turning blue, forced to hold breath, nose clip, nose clipped shut, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Rachee
Summary: When Tommy and Angelica grow up to be adults Tommy gets Angelica back for bullying him and his friends when they were babies by suffocating her and leaving her in the closet.
Kudos: 3





	That’s what You Get

“Why are you doing this Tom? I’m family and you have to have respect for your older family members!” said Angelica. She was wrapped up with duct tape on her hands and ankles in the closet on the floor with the doors open. “Because I want to get back at you for bullying me and my friends when we were babies!” said Tommy. “Please Tom, I’m sorry. That’s in the past” said Angelica. “It’s too late for sorries” said Tommy. He put duct tape on her mouth and pinched her nostrils closed with a clip. “Mmmph mmmmph” said Angelica. “You think about what you’ve done and maybe I’ll come back later and let you breathe” said Tommy. Tommy shut the doors on the closet and left Angelica in the closet and went away.

Angelica’s cheeks puffed out and her face turned red. She tried to escape but she couldn’t and just moved around. “Mmmphmm” said Angelica but nobody heard her. Her lungs were going to pop and her heart was beating really fast. Her face turned purple and she got sweaty and hot. Then her face turned blue and her cheeks got bigger. “Mmmmmmmmph” said Angelica. Her lungs were going to explode and her chest heaved up and down and her breasts bounced in her fancy frilly shirt. “Oh no, I’m gonna pass out!” thought Angelica.

Angelica trembled and her chest puffed out and her cheeks puffed out and everything turned black and she fainted. “Okay, let’s see if you learned your lesson” said Tommy. He took the things of of her face and she gasped for air. “I’ve learned my lesson, I promise. Please let me go” said Angelica. “I don’t know Angelica, maybe we should do this one more time...” said Tommy.


End file.
